Technical Field
The invention refers to a container for the storage and transport of goods. In particular, it refers to such a container which is configured with a double bottom and which is made of plastic and is stackable.
State of the Art
For purposes of strengthening the bottom and the transport of heavy goods, containers for goods are manufactured with a double bottom. CH 686 360 discloses a plastic container with a second bottom which is attached through welding. For this purpose, a second ribbed bottom is welded to a planar first bottom. As an alternative, a second planar bottom is welded to a first bottom having protruding ribs. In a further variant, both the first and second bottoms are provided with ribs, with both bottoms being welded together rib on rib.
In order to enable stacking of such plastic containers, the containers have at the upper end of the sidewalls as well as at a level to the first bottom stacking rims which protrude from the sidewalls, These rims allow for stacking of the containers by placing a stacking rim at a level with the bottom of a container upon the rim at the end of the sidewalls of another container and nesting the two containers within one another.